Diario de un shinigami
by angel of music21
Summary: ¿que paso en sus vidas luego de la gran batalla?//Slash/MPRG MUCHAS PAREJAS!
1. Chapter 1

Diario de un shinigami

1. Ichigo kurosaki

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki tengo 45 años y este diario representa mis memorias, para no olvidar todo lo que e echo durante los últimos 30 años.

Durante la batalla con Aizen tuve una batalla feroz con Grimmjaw, los dos íbamos empatados pero cuando escucho que Ulquiorra seria ejecutado si no ayudaba a detener a Aizen, ahí la cosa cambio, a decir verdad yo no hubiera esperado eso de Grimmjaw después de tantas cavilaciones entendí que el odio era una pantalla que ellos habían inventado, me estoy yendo del tema.

Luego de muchas batallas derrotamos a Aizen, algunos espadas, por no decir casi-todos, se rindieron y comenzaron a trabajar para la sociedad de almas, muchos por amenazas de que si no lo hacían otro arrancar moriría y otros como el caso de Habiel se rindieron por ver que todo había acabado.

Me puse de novio con Rukia después de que las batallas terminaran, me sorprendió que Byakuya no se haya puesto encontra del noviazgo, en cuanto a mi familia mi padre estuvo encantado con la idea y mis hermanas ni les cuento

Me convertí en medico y funde una clínica con mi padre, ahora mucha gente viene, creo que se a hecho famosa luego de que atendimos a una niña con graves quemaduras en el cuerpo, debió ser su madre llorando en TV dándonos las gracias lo que impulso nuestra clínica

Rukia y yo tuvimos un hijo, Hiroshi, el es prácticamente es igual a mi excepto por sus ojos que son del mismo color que los de Rukia

El es tan cabezón como yo a su edad, aunque mas enamoradizo, un claro ejemplo es como sangra y se desmaya cuando Carmen, la hija de Chad y Nova, muestra el escote, es realmente muy divertido.

También tuvimos a Rushia ella es parecida a su madre por su contextura y por su cara pero tiene el cabello naranja y los ojos rojizos.

Ella es más tranquila que Hiro pero más tímida también y creo que le gusta Ryuu, el hijo de Uryuu, siempre se sonroja y se esconde detrás de su largo pelo, auque es muy dulce y siempre te tendrá una palabra de aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Uryuu Ishida

Luego de la batalla con Aizen Uryuu se caso con Inoue, pero tuvo muchos problemas de salud que se agravaron durante su embarazo, lamentablemente ella murio poco después del parto.

Ryuu es igual a Uryuu, con el pelo azulado y lacio y los ojos azules cubietos por gafas aunque el por suerte no sabe ni enhebrar ni una aguja

Uryuu quedo devastado sobre todo porque Ryuu también tenia problemas médicos, aunque parezca extraño Mayuri Kurostochi se ofreció a ayudarlo para que su bebe sobreviviera, al principio Uryuu creyó que era parte de un experimento, un plan siniestro creado por Mayuri, pero en realidad, aunque suene imposible, el científico no estaba interesado en experimentar con el niño, sino que estaba interesado en Uryuu de manera sentimental, ya lo se extraño con E mayúscula.

Fueron tiempos muy oscuros para Uryuu, pero Ryuu evoluciono muy bien gracias a las formulas de Mayuri, el cual se convirtió en una columna para Uryuu, con elcual, aunque la noticia asombre, contrajo matrimonio, cuando Ryuu tenia 9 años.

Hoy en dia Uryuu trabaja en una compania de textiles que el mismo creo, "Quince", la mas requerida en todo el país.

Ryuu tiene la misma edad que Hiroshi, van al mismo curso, y les gusta la misma chica, lo que ocasiona problemas en su amistad, realmente no puedo creer que la inocente Carmen ojitos de borrego sea un iman para los chicos y que no se de cuenta, creo que por esa inocencia no se a dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hiroshi y Ryuu

Creo que pronto los dos dejaran de molestar ya que parece que a ella le gusta Hikaru pese a ser 2 años mayor

Espero con ansias que al fin Rushia se le declare a Ryuu, porque tanto misterio y timidez cansa


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chad y Nova

Chad hospedo a Nova en su casa tiempo después de que derrotamos a Aizen, siempre supe que entre ellos había algo, y lo confirme cuando en la tienda de Urahara nos informaron que eran novios, mi mandíbula choco contra el piso.

Realmente nunca de los NUNCA pensé que Chad fuera un casanova, las apariencias engañan, por lo que supe es que luego de un par de acercamientos lo volteo de una1

Se casaron y tuvieron a Carmen, ella es parecida a Chad, no se confundan, es morena y tiene el pelo oscuro como el de Chad, que se imginaban? Una chica enorme y musculosa???

Ella es el mas grande sueño humedo de Hiroshi y Ryuu, sin contar a casi todo el grupo estudiantil, por su belleza, inocencia y torpeza, se preguntaran por que torpeza? Porque cada vez que ella se cae se le levanta la pollera

Ella aprecia mucho a Hiro y Ryuu pero no de la forma que ellos quieren, es solo un cariño tierno como el de una hermana

Esta enamorada de Hikaru, el hijo de Byakuya y Renji, y este también siente algo por ella pero no se anima a decirle, Que como lo se? Bueno soy su tio creanme siempre hay confidencialidad entre un tio y su sobrino

Si Nova llegase a enterarse de esto se armaria un quilombo tal que la guerra de Aizen seria un poroto en comparación, aunque tambien se armaria buen lio si se enterara que Carmen se besuquea con Hikaru y que me pregunto sobre metodos anticonceptivos, sorprendente no?, bueno no son los unicos, cuando me lo dijo me desmalle de la impresión

Obtuvo un titulo honorífico como shinigami sustituta por salvar el alma de un chico que iba a ser devorada por un hollow, sonara normal pero esa persona seguia atada a su cuerpo.

Ella SIEMPRE esta con Rushia, creo que la ayuda con su timidez, ya no es un problema verla casi las 24 horas aca o que Rushia nos deje una notita de que se queda en lo de Carmen, esta es una de las principales razones por lo que Hiro ama/odia a su hermana, respectivamente

1 Garcharselo, el acto reproductivo


End file.
